Dimensions of Love
by Hikari Manganji
Summary: KaiTakao. A proof of their love. It's canon I tell you!


**Title: Dimensions of Love**

**Author: Hikari Manganji**

**Pairing: Kai/Takao**

_**Kai's POV**_

_There is a reason why you love someone. You just don't know how to express your reason._

The first time I saw Takao, he was Beybattling to save Beyblades and for his friends. He was a bit obnoxious and obviously a show-off. I can't understand how I happen to start caring for him more than my usual nonchalant approach in any type of relationship. I just started warming up and then suddenly a mixture of confusing and strong emotions overwhelms me that I can't bring myself to explain. I just know that its there. The presence is constant, never wavering and always strong.

_Authentic love is never irrational and groundless; but you cannot plan love in a purely rational way. In the end, love is a profoundly and mysteriously free gift of oneself._

How do I love thee? I cannot count thy ways. It surpasses the existence of numbers known to men. Yet it is not infinity, for there exists no infinity. It is an imaginary number that we mortals came up, in order to appease ourselves of our fear of being mortals. I did not plan to love Takao at such magnitude. I have never expected such gradual feelings. It did not happen suddenly, nor did I know while it was developing. One day I just woke up and remembered everything, and the world suddenly makes sense. Maybe Romero triggered it during our talk while Beybattling and I felt myself wondering how to appear in your life once more. Then I saw you frustrated, wanting for more practice. I smirk. It looks like the others cannot hold up with your stamina and drive. Only I can sate you, only I can please you, only I can satisfy your needs.

_Lovers "forget / empty" themselves in their eagerness to help those whom they love._

I can never forget the time I was walking in trance. Only the thought of you made me have enough strength to walk towards you afterwards. The battle with Brooklyn was exhausting. It took everything out of me, sapped my energy till I felt dry and weak. But I did it all to show Takao, to help him gain back his confidence; to show him that I'm worthy and strong enough to be his rival and equal. Never mind that I knew I'll collapse after that, but right that moment I felt like I'm drifting off... soaring towards you.

_Love recognizes the truth in those who are loved. Far from being blind, genuine love sees not only positive merits but also self-destructiveness in those we know and love._

I am not blind of Takao's flaws. Despite his seemingly warm and big heart, I know his tendency to cling; his weakness that almost drew him to his ultimate defeat. He can't even concentrate in his Beybattles. When we left him, his devastation was so great; he almost seemed to forget himself. Had Hitoshi not been there to knock some sense into him, he would have continued to mourn and dwell on the past. I'm glad that now, he's over it. But I continue to watch him, not to look for flaws, but instead to grow with him every step of the way.

_Love acknowledges the potential of the sinners who can become saints._

If anything, I'm more of a sinner than Takao is. I'm the one who needs saving. I'm not planning to be a saint any time soon though. But I think I can do something about Takao's annoying tendencies. I'm not going to erase them completely nor force him. I'm just going to refine him a bit and teach him to have class… although he does seem to have grace and elegance of his own only inside the Beystadium of course.

_Truth links up with growth – lovers expect and make possible progress and new life in those whom they love._

Throughout the years of Beybattling by his side and against his; I became stronger, more focused. I wouldn't have left the Bladesharks and would have continued on terrorizing with them. Or if ever I moved on by some chance and met my past again, I would have lived in the abbey to train again and become a mindless soldier who battles without thinking of anything but winning. I have to say that I developed and matured emotionally, physically and spiritually with his guidance, knowingly or unknowingly.

_The healing and transforming power of love…_

Had I not met Takao, I would not have forgiven myself. I would hate myself and continue to do so in my deathbed. I would live solely for power and revenge. I could have the potential to be a monster that is Voltaire. Had I not met Takao, the possibility of it all happening would be absolute. But I did. I met Takao and he changed me. Transformed me into who I am today. And he is my eternal rival and lover, in Beyblade and in life.

_By its very nature, love is reciprocal. The one who loves hopes that his or her sentiments to be reciprocated._

Now all I have to is hope that he loves me back as well just as I love him.

Owari

**Author's note:** If you guys feel that I need to change or improve anything feel free to comment. Or if you want Takao's POV, I'll see what I can do to come up with!


End file.
